The Mistakes We've Made
by JessiePie6
Summary: "I promised her a long time ago I would never tell this story but I am because all of you are making the same mistake""She unintentionally killed five hundred more, she never warned our people just to save the inside man. She regretted it but in the long run it saved everyone at this table, probably everyone in this city." Oneshot mentioned Bellarke through symbolism, implyed Kabby


_**Okay this was originally suppose to be about Clarkes break down because it need to eventually happen and I was hoping to do it from a future stand point but it took a drastic turn and turned into something else. I may have snuck my one of my ships in here and well you guys can figure that out. And Kane is only tagged because I mentioned him more then I thought.**_

* * *

The Mistakes We've Made

An older man, who lost the black sheen from his hair was on the last of his days. He never thought he would be the last of his people but he was. Truly he wasn't the last of his people but more of the last that returned to earth. If life had a sense of humor then he was truly the laughing stone of life. He knew for a fact he should have never made it to this day but he did from because of one person. The old man walked into the old council room which the city was built around, he knew of a meeting that was taking place and he knew this would be the last time he could tell his story.

He made sure this was recorded in some way or another. He needed there people to learn from mistakes made in the past. Mistakes which were regretted from all sides. He started with his peoples story.

The Sky people held their name because they came from the sky. More specifically a station called the Ark. And for the longest time they thought they were the only humans left but life had another plan for them. "We all had ended up on earth regardless but one hundred of us were sent down here to die and that's what we thought for the longest time until we realized we were the hope for the rest of our people. Our people always left out who the hundred were. We all were delinquents, every last one sent to the ground. For a while we did well on our own. We survived. Then we meet others, grounders is what we use to call them. We lost over half of our people and then whom ever remained was taken by the mountain men. Treaties were made, war happened and the rest of our people came down from the sky." He went into some greater detail of the first month on the ground and then he got to the war

He looked around the room to see the people were losing interest in his story. He didn't care, they were obligated to hear all of it. "There was always a story that we never tell and I think today would be the right day. The war with Mount Weather continued longer then the sky people and the grounders anticipated. They both had the same goal to free their people and it happened. Just not the way every one knows."

The councils attention was caught again, "we tell it as a simple process of infiltrate, retaliate and demolish but it was always more complicated then that. The inside man recovered from his day in the mountain and eventually so did the forty who came out of the hundred and the other fifty of the grounders but there was a lasting effect on the one who lead the war. She lost almost everything from the days before they succeeded to her last days."

He stopped for a second and there was one blonde council member he looked at. He knew who she was, never as out spoken as her relative but she was determined to follow in her foot steps. "Clarke Griffin was never the same after that war because it all finally hit her after the war. It was always in her blood to be stubborn, to be a thorn in my side and to always and I mean always argue with her mother. Like I said though she changed, she was this person who looked out for everyone, even when they didn't deserve it and that was the reason for war, she was still looking out for everyone and then she forgot who she was. She killed her lover, she killed him because he killed eighteen and it was to save many more. She unintentionally killed five hundred more, she never warned our people just to save the inside man. She regretted it but in the long run it saved everyone at this table, probably everyone in this city. She would have loved this city. We know Clarke as one of the founders of this city, along with many others. God If any of you knew her back then you would have hated her because she would do what she pleased, she would go against the balance of things," he scoffed and laughed "she was more like her mother then she cared to admit. The five hundred who died only strained her relationship with her mother. For many reasons, this city wasn't built on the mother daughter bond but more out of obligation to see it through for their people. They argued, they fought" he smirked in this next part "there even came a point where Kane and I was their source of communication, they did make up eventually and then we all got worried, those two scarred all of us cause now there were two very similar, stubborn women who made it hell on us. By the time Kane and Abby stepped down we were next to take over because the people wanted us to but she refused for so many reasons. Which kinda made the other two stay until there were suitable people. Her mother left soon after that, once her and Kane could get away from office…" he went off topic for a second "We all had this nagging feeling they were more then friends, I remember Jasper telling me he caught Kane coming out of Ms Griffins residence and his life was threatened, then again I've had to threaten Jasper a few times he had this uncanny knack-"

Some one cleared their throat "Sir, your going off topic."

"Oh sorry I think that was when she truly broke down. Her mother left to a near by smaller town, Kane followed… ohhh yup I see it. Clarke stayed here and she just broke. By that time my sister was in control of a village, Lincoln had died a few year prior, Raven just disappeared one day and never returned, Monty and Jasper were a long story. She believed she was alone and even though I would try to say other wise to her I knew she was right. Because slowly, one by one they all died. Each time when one of them left, she lost a part of her self. It took a bit to realize but it all came back to those five hundred. If that missile never happened she may have been able to live with what happened, she may have been able to accept life but she never did. Until her last days she regretted it. She regretted not warning her people. She eventually told me she had that choice to warn everyone, but she didn't. What set her back was, it was the fact that she was no different then those who started the nuclear war so long ago. That's how she saw herself, she saw herself as a person who could not do the right thing anymore. She died a few years ago and I kept this as a secret because she didn't want the world to see her as one who had made a mistake in war."

He took one last deep breath. "Hell, I promised her a long time ago I would never tell this story but I am because all of you are making the same mistake, which Clarke did, that our ancestors have done countless times. If you all go through this you will not be able to live with yourselves, you will lose yourself along the way because it happened to all of us, the ones that found this city. Clarke had those five hundred on her hands and her first love. I had three hundred and Kane had those same three hundred lives on our hands. Her mother had Clarke's father death and any the hundred on hers Jasper had so many Mountain Men on his hands. Raven, she had, she … Monty was probably the only one who never killed anyone. We all built this city on so many deaths, but it was so no one would have to take anyone else's life and if you do launch those missiles then your no better then we were." He left it there and he stood up.

He was walking away when their chancellor asked "Sir, if you are implying who you are, he died six years ago by the western tribe. How are we suppose to believe you?"

He looked back and pointed to the blonde. "Take her word, she knew me when she was growing up. Her grandmother was in awe of her and so was I." he left, he knew they would question who he was because he was technically missing in action six years ago, and the truth was he needed to leave. But he wasn't shocked when the blonde rushed out behind him, but he wasn't expecting the question she asked.

"Wait!" when she noticed she had his attention she asked one question, it was something that she always needed to know "Growing up, grandma would talk about everyone but you the most. She and ma would never answer my question. There was always a blank spot in the family tree, I guess what I'm asking Mr. Blake is, are you my grandfather?"

He nodded "No… but like I said your grandmother had a lot in common with her mother." This time he left. He left probably the last part of his family so they could see the mistakes in the past and so he could finally leave in peace.

The blonde was starring in the same spot long after Bellamy left until her husband came out of the council room to bring her back into the building.

* * *

_**Ha! My ending I think is perfect. Hehehe symbolism is awesome although this was not the intentional ending I had in mind but it works and don't kill me because of Lincoln he is just awesome but yeah... If you guys see a rewrite of this don't be shocked. Because this is far away from my original intentions.**_

_**Anyways thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**_

_**P.S any mistakes are mine… sorry**_


End file.
